


'Hamilton do you mind'

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza finds out her new husband snores, F/M, Fluff, slight annoyance at Hamilton's stubborn, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Hamilton snores and Eliza learns something new about her husband.





	

She had been in the Kitchen and had just finished cooking and made her way to the living room to read some of her book when she'd heard it. The noise coming from her husbands study. 

She was an inquisitive woman. So if course she had to investigate. She makes her way to the room and finds Alexander 'Alex' Hamilton fast asleep, hunched over some papers and snores coming out of his open mouth. 

She snickers and shakes his shoulder gently. He dosen't awake and she shakes him slightly harder. He sits up slowly and turns to face her rubbing his eyes sleepily, as if he were a toddler. "Wha'sup?". He mumbles, voice hoarse with sleep. 

"You've been quiet for a while. Dinners just about ready". She giggles as he yawns and stands, wobbling slightly. 

He places an arm around her shoulder sleepily. 

"How long have I been out". He asks as they walk to the living room. 

"Not long I suppose. Ready for dinner?".

His stomach rumbles and that answers her question. 

They eat mainly in silence and she can't help but count the number of yawns he's done. 

'11.

They make idle chatter to fill the silence. 

'12.

He laughs at the story of the stray cat that followed her to the post and he suggests adopting it. 

'13. 

She's had enough. 

"When's the last time you slept?". She asks carefully, eyeing the bags under his eyes. 

"Earlier". He says, suddenly looking at his plate as though it's the most interesting thing at the table. 

"I mean a full nights rest. Not just a nap between papers or an hour of sleep before you get up for work. A full nights rest". 

He fidgets and she knows it been a while. 

"About a week".

She drops her fork. 'A week! How is he holding himself together?'. 

She looks at him in shock as he looks at her sheepishly. 

'Because he's Alexander Hamilton. He could go for months without sleep if he put his mind to it'. She bets. 

She stands up, accidentally forcefully pushing the table back. She storms over to him and he automatically stands stands. She grabs his wrist and pulls him without much struggle from him. 

She pulls him to the bedroom and sits him in the bed. She locks the door and pulls back the blankets laying down in them and patting the seat next to her. He sits, reluctantly. "Look Eliza, I'm fine, I-". A yawn cuts through his sentence and he groans. "That's not helping my case is it?". Her face says it all. 

"Your going to lay here with me until you fall asleep. Your not leaving untilyou've gotten at least eight or nine hours. Got it".

"But-". She interrupts with a glare. 

He sighs, realizing he's not getting out of this. He gets more comfortable in the bed. 

They lay there in silence,Alexander occasionally shuffling to get comfortable and her sighing because seriously this is like trying to put down a fussy child. 

"El?". He asks, using the nickname for her that he rarely uses. 

"Hmm?". 

"Did I ever tell you about the story of the second supper of war?".

She holds back a laugh. If more than anything he loved telling stories. About war, about his old friend Burr, about his adventures cross country. She'd welcome anything if it'd help him sleep. 

"No". She probably has heard it but with all the stories she's told him, they tend to get lost in her mind. 

"Well me and Burr...".

About an hour later he's nearly ending the story and she can tell he's more than a little tired because he keeps trailing off. 

"So we.... we were stuck cleaning the whole eating area and...'yawn' Burr kept trying to blame it on me but he... he totally threw that first piece of potato. Ha. He... he kept 'yawn'. He kept...he".

Alexander's voice finally drifted off and she sighed quietly in relief. 

Then the snores started. Sure she knew he snores sometimes but it usually wasn't when he was pressed up against her. It was loud, uneven and went on and off as it pleased. 

She tried to slip from under him, but he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her. Guess she was stuck. 

Might as well get comfy. She rustled a bit under the covers and had almost drifted off when a particularly loud snore cursed her ear. 

She put her hand on his mouth and the snores ceased for a while. He moved his head away from her hand and she sighed in releif when the snores didn't start back up again. 

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and soon she drifted off to slumber. 

-|-

When he awoke hours later, Alexander was surprised to find himself in bed. Then the events of earlier came back to memory and he looked over at Eliza; hair fanned out around her and sleeping as soundly as he had been. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face and covered her with the blankets some more. 

He thought about slipping away to finish the letter, but turned it down whem he heard Eliza mumble his name. He laid back down and put an arm around his wife. With a smile he fell asleep.


End file.
